Instinct
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: The fight with Lucemon is over but the group is stuck in the Digital World. Koji starts having weird dreams, and he begins to act strangely. Could these be related? Exactly what is happening to Koji?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone… I don't think…**

-Zoe's POV-

The fire blazed brightly. I could see Koji across the flames. I always wondered why he seemed so serious… It's like he wouldn't ever let himself be happy.

"So like I was saying," Takuya said, "we need a plan to get home."

It was true. We got Cherubimon back to normal, defeated Lucemon, and restored the Digital World, but for some reason we couldn't get home. None of the Trailmon were going to take a trip back… so we were stuck here.

"Zoe…? Zoe?" The sound of my name snapped me out of it. Takuya was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?"

"I said, do you have any ideas?" he rolled his eyes.

"No, sorry…" I replied.

"I need some air." Koji stood up and walked away. Koichi, still sort of new to the group, stood to follow his twin. I grabbed his arm and shook my head.

He sat back down, and we went back to trying to figure out how to get home.

-Koji's POV-

It was too crowded by the fire. I needed to think, and I could only really do that alone. I didn't realize how far I walked until I saw that I couldn't see the fire. The forest was only illuminated by the moonlight, which was full, by the way. I sat under a tree and closed my eyes. We needed to get out of here, I knew that.

But then I thought of something: What if, when we got home, our Spirits didn't come with us? It was possible, and I wasn't sure what I'd do if that happened. Lobomon and KendoGarurumon had become a part of me, and I don't know how I'd feel if they were gone… I looked at my D-Tector. I couldn't help but think, _Why me_? Why was I called here? What could I do that anyone else couldn't? What made me so special? I guess I was kind of glad, though. If I was never here, I wouldn't have known I had a twin brother… When… _If_ we get back, I need to visit the hospital.

There were so many questions… and I didn't have any answers. It annoyed me.

-Zoe's POV-

Koji had been gone an awful long time.

"Are you sure he's okay…?" Koichi asked.

"He's never been gone this long…" JP said.

"Wonder what's wrong…" Takuya said.

I was getting curious now. JP was right; it's been an hour since he left. I was starting to get worried, but then there was that little, rational part of my mind reminding me: Koji can take care of himself. He'll be fine.

"We should go after him…" Tommy said nervously.

"Koji will be fine." I said. "If anyone can take care of himself, it would be him."

"Zoe's right." Takuya said. "Let him go."

-Koichi's POV-

Was Koji really okay? I know I should trust the others, they knew him a lot better than I did… That's sad, really. Our friends know my twin better than I do. But I only found out after Grandma died… And now that I get to actually spend time with him, it seems like he avoids me. Did I do something wrong?

I looked down at my D-Tector. I still couldn't believe it. After working so hard to find Koji, I fell down a stupid flight of stairs and wound up in a coma… and I still got to meet my twin brother.

Even though they all said he was okay, I was still a little worried. I stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey Koichi?" JP asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Koji." I said, and with that I walked away. When I was a little further away from the fire, I cupped my hands to my mouth. "Koji? Koji?" I called repeatedly.

-Koji's POV-

I looked up at the moon and sighed. It was so comfortable here under the tree… like I could fall asleep…

I snapped awake. Someone was calling my name… I sat up and stretched. I finally placed the voice: Koichi. I stood and started walking to where he was.

I finally found him in a clearing. "Koichi?" I asked.

He turned a sighed with relief. "Koji!" He walked over to me. "Where were you?"

"I was over…" I turned, realizing I had been farther away than I thought. He had been so far away, but I heard him loud and clear… But how was that even possible…?

Koichi just gave me a weird look. "Don't worry about it." I said. "Come on, let's get back. I'm starting to get a little cold." It was a lie, but I needed to get back. I didn't want to think about what happened… I just wanted to sleep.

-Zoe's POV-

Koichi came back with Koji a little while later. Koji looked really out of it though… it was like he was barely awake enough to stand. He walked over to a tree and turned his back to the fire. I walked over, but he was already out cold.

"Don't worry about him." Takuya said. "He's just tired… so am I, matter of fact." He spread himself out on the ground and smiled. "You should sleep too."

I looked around and saw that everyone else was already asleep. I decided to follow.

-Koji's POV, Dream-

I was running. Something was after me. I turned, and saw it was my friends. They were looking at me worriedly. If they didn't seem angry, then why was I running? I tried to stop, but it was impossible.

"Koji, we just want to help you!" Zoe was saying.

I just kept running, terrified for some reason. I came to the bottom of a cliff. I turned slowly, and I growled as they came closer.

"Come on, buddy…" Takuya said, seeming a little scared. "We aren't gonna hurt you…"

For some reason, I didn't believe him. I circled them, and they huddled together. Finally, I shot forward, right at Koichi, and…

I woke up breathing heavily. Why did I have that dream…? I looked at my D-Tector… It had a wolf symbol on the screen… What did this mean?


	2. Headache

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone… I don't think…**

-Zoe's POV-

I woke up that morning to see Koji already standing. He looked a little strange though… like he didn't get enough sleep or something… I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Koji? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine." He snapped out of it.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah. I'm just not fully awake yet." He turned away. I shrugged and stood up.

When everyone was awake, I couldn't help but watch Koji. There was something wrong with him, but I couldn't place what.

-Koji's POV-

Zoe was looking at me. I wished she'd stop, but I didn't say anything. Knowing her, she'd just pry and pry if I told her to stop… and she can be pretty persuasive. I couldn't tell them about my dream. I just couldn't.

I remembered it clearly, but no matter how much I tried to figure it out, I couldn't understand what the dream meant. It was driving me crazy.

"Hey Koji!" JP said. "You want some?" He held a skewered fish out to me. I turned away. I wasn't in the mood for fish.

"Not hungry." I mumbled. I just sat and watched while everyone ate and talked.

We finally decided to move out of the area… there was no sense staying here, we weren't going to get anywhere if we did.

It was still strange not hearing Bokomon argue with Naemon. They left a while ago, but it still took some getting used to. They needed to help some Digimon adjust to the way things were now.

While we were walking yet again in the woods, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I stopped, but apparently no one else heard it. Weird, I heard it clear as day.

The others stopped. "What is it Koji?" Koichi asked.

"Nothing…" I started. "I thought I heard-"

Just then, something jumped out of the bush. It was a Ninjamon.

"And I thought I was being so quiet, too." It said in an overly conceited voice. I rolled my eyes and each of us pulled out our D-Tectors.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Löwemon!"

Ninjamon swept from left to right and back again, trying to confuse us, but it didn't work on me. "Lobo Kendo!"

The deed was done, and I was surprised how quick it was over. We devolved, but something seemed different… I couldn't place it.

We kept walking, and Takuya was arguing with Zoe about which way to go _again_. Suddenly, my head was in excruciating pain. There was a really high pitched noise, but no one else seemed to hear it. But how could they not?

-Koichi's POV-

"Koji!" I ran over as soon as I saw him double over in pain, clutching his head. "What's wrong?"

"My head…" He moaned, and I placed a hand on his back. I turned to the others.

"I think we should stop here for now…" I said. "Koji's got a really, _really_ bad headache." The others decided that we should rest, so I helped Koji over to a tree. "You okay now?" I asked softly.

He shook his head, still holding it tenderly.

"Is he okay?" Takuya called over.

Koji winced, and I called back, "No!" He winced again and then it hit me: it was the sound that was bothering him.

"Don't talk so loud…" He moaned.

"Sorry." I said so softly I could barely hear myself. I was sure he'd ask me to repeat myself, but-

"It's okay…" He muttered back. "Could you just leave me alone for a little bit? I need to rest a little bit."

I nodded and walked over to the group. "Try not to talk too loud." I said. "That's what's bothering him."

-Koji's POV-

Koichi left, but ever since he had come over a few minutes ago, I smelled something weird. It wasn't bad, or anything, but I had never smelled anything like it before. It must have been coming from Koichi, though, because when he left, it got dimmer, and it mixed with other smells coming from the direction of my friends. The smells didn't help with my headache either… What was going on with me?

I didn't think too hard on it… Before I knew it, I was asleep…

-Zoe's POV-

I felt so bad for Koji… He looked like he was in so much pain… I looked over, and his eyes were closed, but I knew him well enough to know that he wasn't quite asleep yet. He had this confused look on his face, and I couldn't help but wonder why… He was such a mystery, a nut I couldn't crack.

I kept watching, and finally, he actually fell asleep. I smiled. At least his head wouldn't hurt now.

-Koji POV, dreaming-

I was sitting under the same tree I fell asleep under, yet I knew without a doubt I was dreaming. Three Digimon stood in front of me: a Gatomon, an Angemon, and a Wendigomon. I was confused.

"Koji." The Gatomon said in a slightly familiar voice. "You don't want to leave your Spirit behind."

"Who are you?" I asked. I wasn't sure I should trust these three.

"Koji." The Angemon said. "I'm disappointed in you. You carried my Digi-Egg with you for a long time."

And then it hit me: I knew who they were. "You're right. I don't want to leave them behind; they're a part of me."

Wendigomon chuckled. "More than you know…" He said.

Gatomon came over and touched a claw to my forehead. In an instant, I knew why I had that headache earlier, and why I could smell those strange smells. My senses of hearing and smell had been enhanced for some reason. "Now you can identify those scents." She smiled.

I looked at her, and the three soon began to fade. "Wait a minute!" I called. "What did you mean, 'more than I know'?" But they were already gone…

I woke up, sweating. It was the middle of the night, but the others were still awake. They had set up a campfire, but something was strange… It was grey… I was even more confused. How could we have a grey fire? I stood up and walked over to the fire, but was shocked. It wasn't just the fire; my friends were all in black and white… I looked down at my jacket. It was a dark grey…


End file.
